Another Saturday Night
by Orietta Rose
Summary: Edward's home alone on a Saturday night listening to the radio and finds that he identifies with Sam Cooke's new hit. Edward's POV. Set in 1963. A one-shot, read and review. I recommend listening to the song before or while reading.


**Another Saturday Night- Sam Cooke**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to the Twilight Saga (*sigh*) , The Birds, or Sam Cooke's song. I've got nothin'.**

_Edward's home alone on a Saturday night listening to the radio and finds that he identifies with Sam Cooke's new hit. Edward's POV. 1963._

They were all out, every last one of them and I was home alone. Again.

It seemed that it would always be that way. Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. All matched and in perfect pairs.

My mother and father had gone off dancing while the other two couples had left for the films; they were planning to see Alfred Hitchcock's newest thriller, The Birds. Alice had found it playing at a local theater though it had been released nearly two months ago. And so I was left to myself in our New England home.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence, on the contrary it was happened so often that it was predictable. That was exactly it though. Saturday nights were always the same. The others would leave to do whatever it was they were going to do and I would stay behind so as not to force my surely mood dampening company upon them.

Esme worried that being left so often was hurting me in some way, that not having a 'better half' was harmful. Truly though I didn't feel that I was missing much. Of course it was nice for some, but I didn't need it. I had my family and that was all I required. Anything more would simply complicate my life.

However, some nights were lonelier than others. Occasionally I wished that I had someone with whom I could share all my thoughts. Alice and I were close, very, but there were just some things that I didn't feel comfortable telling her. Tonight it seemed that I would be wallowing in self-pity.

Living with perfectly matched lovers was, at times, a trial. Emmett and Rose were especially difficult to stomach; Carlisle had asked them to leave years back because of their extremely _physical_ relationship. It was to be expected I supposed, what with their 'gifts' being related to physical characteristics. As a human Rosalie had been chiefly concerned with her appearance, she was extremely vain. Emmett had been interested in pushing his body as far as it would go strength wise and with good reason; living in the back woods of Tennessee could be hazardous for a human. Those qualities had been enhanced in their new lives; Rosalie had become more....attractive than most vampires and Emmett stronger.

Alice and Jasper were, to a greater extent, bearable. They shared a quieter, more reserved relationship. If I were to ever find someone to be with I hoped that we would be like them. They were right for each other in every possible way and though they did not feel the need to flaunt their connection they way Emmett and Rosalie did it was obvious that it was there.

Esme and Carlisle, I couldn't imagine a more perfect love. Star crossed lovers; Esme had never forgotten the doctor who treated her broken arm when she was young and Carlisle hadn't forgotten her either.

With a sigh I shook the slightly depressing thoughts from my head, stood and moved toward our new Realtone Globepacer radio. Technically it wasn't meant to be released until '65 but when you had more money than you knew what to do with things like that didn't matter.

"And now, radio fans, what is sure to be a new hit, Another Saturday Night by Sam Cooke!"

_Another Saturday night and I ain't got nobody,_

_I got some money 'cuse I just got paid,_

_Now how I wish I had someone to talk to,_

_I'm in an awful way...._

Oh of all the...what was this? A sign? It was far too perfect to be mere coincidence. So what if I was home alone? I preferred keeping to myself, it was safer that way. Anyway, I already had a wonderful family, anything more would be unfair.

It was true that I did sometimes imagine what it might be like be with someone who was meant for me. Why wouldn't I? Throughout my time spent on this Earth I've found that the one thing all humans seemed to have in common was fantasizing about finding their 'true love'. At one point or another all of them thought about it. Certainly it was considered normal to imagine oneself with that perfect person.

_Here another Saturday night and I ain't got nobody,_

_I got some money 'cuse I just got paid,_

_Now how I wish I had someone to talk to,_

_I'm in an awful way...._

What would my perfect one be like? If I could choose? Not a blond, not a redhead either....brunette then. Her eyes would obviously be gold. What of her personality? I wouldn't be able to stand another Rosalie, nor another Alice. As deeply as I cared for them both one of each was more than enough.

_Here another Saturday night and I ain't got nobody,_

_I got some money 'cuse I just got paid,_

_Now how I wish I had some chick to talk to,_

_I'm in an awful way...._

Maybe I was missing something. Was it possible to have been wrong for such a long time? Did it even matter? I would have to find that 'right' one, how did one do that? It had been so easy for the others; there had been next to no effort involved. It couldn't possibly be like that for everyone. Then again, how would I know if I never tried?

Perhaps I should take Tanya up on her offer. What could it hurt? Just a visit; it could be good for me. Maybe the Alaskan air would clear my head of all these utterly ridiculous notions. I was being completely absurd.

There was absolutely no reason for me to go out of my way looking for a supposed perfect love. If it were to happen, then it would happen. I would allow myself to be open to the possibility but am in no way expecting anything to come of it. Why get my hopes up only to have them dashed?

I flicked the radio back off; a bit too carelessly apparently, because the switch came off and hit the hardwood floor with a 'ting'. I couldn't bring myself to care enough to pick it up.

I glanced to my left and with a slight huff turned to my piano, sat down and began a new song.

By the time the others walked in it was finished and had been locked away in the safe I had in my room. No one would have the pleasure of hearing that particular melody.

My spiky haired sister bounced into the living room. My eyes narrowed as I saw her thoughts.

"Alice..." I warned.

"So Edward, how'd you like that song?"

**R&R please!**


End file.
